


유령 이야기

by VerSomnium



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghosts, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerSomnium/pseuds/VerSomnium
Summary: 대학에 다니는 크리스는 기숙사로 향하던 길에 어떤 연주에 이끌리게 된다. 그 연주는 기숙사 건물의 한 창가에서 흘러나오고 있었다.기숙사로 돌아와서는 친구들에게 버스 사고의 유령이 기숙사에 나타난다는 괴담을 듣게 되고, 다들 크리스가 귀신을 보았다고 생각한다.때마침 보수공사를 해서 학생들이 방을 비웠다. 크리스와 친구들은 기숙사의 유령을 찾아나서기로 한다.
Relationships: Chris Martin/Jonny Buckland
Kudos: 1





	유령 이야기

그는 눈꺼풀을 들어 올렸다. 컴컴한 두 눈동자는 얼굴로 흘러내린 머리카락 너머의 어딘가를 보고 있었다.  
두피가 아프도록 쥐어잡았던 머리채를 놓으며 내려온 손바닥이 시야를 차단했다. 산발이 된 채 홀로 어두운 공원 벤치에 웅크려 앉아있는 그를 알아채는 사람은 아무도 없었다. 그 또한 그들을 보고 있지 않았다.  
한숨을 깊이 내쉬자 부풀었던 등이 땅속으로 가라앉을 것처럼 아래로 꺼졌다. 고개를 든 그가 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고 천천히 발걸음을 옮겼다.

어깨를 들썩이며 귀에 이어폰을 꽂은 채 걸어가던 이가 문득 벤치를 돌아보았다.  
그곳에는 아무것도 없었다.

***

"어디 가냐?"

여기저기서 부스럭거리던 소음이 교수가 강의실을 나가는 것과 동시에 번잡스럽게 실내를 채웠다. 입을 쩍 벌리곤 눈꼬리에 눈물까지 맺혀가며 긴 하품을 끝낸 하비는 짐을 다 싼 크리스를 발견했다. 점심 먹으러 안 가? 크리스는 필통을 가방에 쑤셔 넣으며 대답했다.

"도서실 들렸다가 갈게."

"책 빌리려고?"

"응, 천문학 과제."

여전히 감이 잡히지 않는 하비가 과제가 있었어? 하고 묻자 책을 덮던 가이가 대답했다. 응, 천문학의 이해 과제가 책 읽고 토론하는 거잖아.

"누가 빌리러 갈지 가위바위보 했는데 쟤가 졌어."

가이가 밝게 웃었다. 크리스가 그래서 좀 행복해졌냐고 툴툴대었고 하비도 크리스를 놀리며 웃다가 멈췄다.

"나도 그 강의 듣는데?"

뒤늦게 간절한 눈빛을 크리스에게 보냈지만 묵직한 가방끈을 어깨에 두르며 크리스는

"넌 가위바위보 안 했으니까 안 빌려줄건데."

라며 거절했다.

"치사하게! 나도 빌려줘!"

"나 간다."

한마디를 남기고 크리스는 자리에서 일어났다. 남은 두 사람은 강의실에서 탈출하려는 학생들로 가득 찬 출입구로 향하는 그를 구경했다. 말은 저래도 빌려주겠지? 하비의 물음에 가이는 말없이 미소를 지었다.

"샌드위치 네 것도 사놓을 테니까 기숙사 앞으로 와!"

문을 나서는 인파에 끼인 채 떠밀려가던 크리스가 대답했다.

"알겠어!"

강의실에서 겨우 빠져나와 가방을 고쳐 맨 크리스가 도서실로 향했다. 구불거리는 머리카락을 휘날리며 큰 보폭으로 교내를 지나다니면 눈에 띄지 않는 것도 아니라서, 저를 알아본 친구나 지인이 멀리서도 인사를 건네오기도 했다. 동기들과 마주치자 어딜 가느냐며 점심을 함께 하겠냐고 물어왔지만 다음에 어울리기로 약속한 뒤 크리스는 다시 걸음을 옮겼다.

수강생들 중 몇이 먼저 다녀갔는지 총 네 권 중 단 한 권만이 남아있었다. 크리스는 그 주위를 어슬렁거리다가 교수가 언급했던 또 다른 책 한 권을 더 집어 들고 도서실을 나섰다. 건물 밖은 청년들이 바글거리며 점심시간이라는 자유를 누리고 있었다. 입 안의 부리토를 사방으로 튀기며 열변을 토하거나 공책에 얼굴을 파묻은 채 펜을 놀리는 사람도 있었으며 우는 친구를 위로해주는 사람도 있었고, 더러는 벤치에 모여앉아 우쿨렐레를 치며 노래를 부르고 있었다. 빠른 곡조가 크리스의 귀에 닿자 그쪽을 잠시 쳐다본 크리스가 가방에서 펜과 수첩을 꺼내들었다. 표지가 나른한 수첩을 열어젖히자 휘갈겨 쓴 메모와 짧은 문장이나 단어들이 보였다. 영감이란 언제 찾아올지 모르는 것이므로 무언가 떠오른다면 바로 기록할 요량으로 크리스는 그들을 한 손에 쥐고서 가사를 흥얼거렸다. 며칠째 작곡에 진전이 없어 곡을 처음부터 다시 써보아야 하는가 고민하며 짧게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 지금까지 해놓은 것이 아까웠지만 해야 한다면 그는 바로 백지로 돌아갈 수 있었다. 어찌 되었든 크리스는 노래 만드는 것을 멈출 생각이 없었다.

기숙사로 향하며 그가 허공에 대고 존재하지 않는 기타를 연주하며 걷는대도 흔한 풍경인 듯 주변의 어떤 사람도 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그 스스로도 집중하면 주변이 보이지 않는 탓에 아랑곳하지 않았다. 대로변의 횡단보도를 건너며 크리스는 건너편 도보에 꽃다발들이 쌓여 있는 것을 발견했다. 그들 밑에 깔려있는 것들은 말라서 색이 바래있었지만 위에 놓여있는 것들은 아직 생기를 머금고 활짝 피어있었다. 크리스는 몇 달 전의 난리를 떠올릴 수 있었다. 안타까운 일이었다. 얼마 되지 않은 사고라 그런지 여전히 사람들 몇몇이 쓸쓸히 서서 조용히 그 자리를 내려다보고 있었다. 횡단보도를 건너간 크리스는 발걸음을 돌려 잠시 꽃다발에 꽂혀 있는 카드들을 눈으로 읽었다. 아는 사람은 없었지만 그는 바쁜 사람이라도 된 것처럼 서둘러 지나치고 싶지 않았다. 발걸음을 옮기려던 차에 옆에 서 있던 이가 훌쩍였다. 같은 대학의 헐렁한 야구잠바를 입고 있었다. 손등으로 열심히 눈가를 닦아내는 것을 보며 아마도 친구를 잃었겠거니 짐작한 크리스는 안쓰러운 마음에 주머니 속에서 손수건을 꺼내 건넸다. 깔끔한 흰색 바탕에 회색 체크무늬가 새겨져있는 부드러운 면은 정사각형으로 가지런히 개켜져있었다.

"이거라도 쓸래요?"

제 앞에 건네진 손수건을 발견한 그는 훌쩍임을 멈췄다. 그는 고개를 들어 크리스를 쳐다보았다. 그 옆에 있던 사람들도 크리스가 있는 쪽을 쳐다보았다. 5초 이상을 말도 없고 미동도 없이 한참을 쳐다보는 것에 크리스가 제 큰 눈을 어색하게 굴리며

"어, 괜찮으면 말고요."

하고 손을 물리려고 했다. 크리스의 움직임에 얼음이라도 깨진 듯이 야구잠바를 입은 이가 크리스의 손에서 손수건을 낚아챘다. 크리스가 놀라 움찔하고 멈춘 사이에 그는 손수건을 내려다보며 만지작거리고 있었다. 눈을 깜박이며 그가 하는 양을 잠시 지켜보던 크리스가 많이 힘든 사람인가보다 하고 제멋대로 납득하며 어깨를 한번 들썩이고는 발을 뗐다.

"그냥 가지셔도 돼요."

아니면 버리셔도 되고, 어, 좋을대로. 그는 뒷말을 뭉개고는 자리를 떠났다. 건물을 돌아 골목으로 들어서고 나서야 크리스는 발걸음을 늦췄다. 어쩐지 따가운 것 같았던 뒷통수를 슬쩍 긁적여 털고는 사르르 돋은 소름을 떨쳐냈다.

"날씨가 추워졌나?"

계속 걷다보니 평소에 비해 한산한 거리에 여유로운 기분이 되어 그는 고개를 하늘로 젖혔다. 그저 현재를 느끼며 호흡하는 데 집중하다보니 걷는 것이 불안했지만 그다지 똑바로 걸어야만 한다는 마음도 들지 않았기에 그대로 얼마간 걸어갔다. 차가 움직이는 엔진 소리와 가게에서 흘러나오는 발랄한 음악소리가 점점 멀어졌다. 그는 머리 위로 높이 솟은 오래된 건물과 가로수의 이파리와 그 사이로 깜박이며 시야를 어지럽히는 햇빛을 올려다보았다. 열을 간직한 빛줄기가 제 얼굴에 닿아 식은 피부를 데우는 것을 느꼈다. 크리스가 잠시 눈을 감고 숨을 길게 내쉬었다.

금방이라도 넘어질 것 같이 어지러워 다시 눈을 떴을 때즈음부터 어쩐지 귀끝이 간지러웠다. 그가 몇걸음 더 걸어 코너를 돌아가자 귓바퀴에서 간질이던 소리가 음이라는 것을 알아챘다. 거리에는 여전히 사람이 없었고 크리스는 근원지를 찾아 건물을 두리번거렸다. 앞으로 나아갈수록 작은 음들이 점차 선율이 되어갔다. 꽤나 듣기 좋은 연주였다. 그러다 그는 자신이 거리에 우두커니 서 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 그것도 제 기숙사 뒷쪽의 누구의 방인지도 모를 창가를 쳐다보면서 말이다. 그러나 분명히 자신이 쳐다보고 있던 3층의 어느 창가에서는 음이 흘러나오고 있었다. 그리고 크리스는 반쯤 열려있는 창문의 어두운 안쪽에서 누군가의 인영을 언듯 보았다고 생각했다. 짧은 머리카락의 뒷통수와 기타의 넥을 본 것 같았다. 그가 눈을 깜박이며 제대로 보기 위해 한걸음 내딛었고, 그대로 쓰레기통에 미처 들어가지 못한 음료수 캔을 차버렸다. 빈 깡통은 요란한 소리를 내며 돌바닥 위를 씨끄럽게 긁었다. 잘못을 들킨 것마냥 심장이 땅에 떨어졌던 크리스가 곧장 다시 위를 쳐다보자 언제 열려있었냐는 듯이 창문은 닫혀있었다. 선율 또한 애초에 존재하지도 않았던 것처럼 사라져버려 주변이 조용했다.

당황한 크리스가 눈을 깜박이며 열려있던 창문을 다시 찾았지만 창문은 전혀 엉뚱한 곳에나 열려 있었다. 걸음을 옮길 생각조차 하지 못한 채 지금은 고요히 닫혀있는 3층의 창문을 허망하게 바라보며 그는 방금전의 일에 대해 혼란스러워했다. 

'분명히 누가 있었는데.'

그러다 스스로에게 무언가 문제가 있는 것은 아닌지 진지하게 고민하려던 때에 누군가 그의 어깨를 툭 쳤다.

"크리스, 여기서 뭐해?"

윌이었다. 크리스는 놀라 허둥대며 인사했고 윌의 뒤로 가이와 하비가 다가오는 것을 발견했다.

"너 오는거 기다리기 심심해서 걷고 있었는데!"

"그러길 잘했네. 샌드위치 네꺼."

"오, 고마워 가이. 진짜 배고팠는데."

크리스는 가이가 건네주는 뭉치를 건네받자마자 포장을 뜯었다. 크리스를 데리고 넷이 나란히 걸으며 누가 말하지 않아도 당연한듯이 기숙사 앞의 작은 정원으로 향했다.

"그래서 거기서 뭐하고 있었던거야?"

샌드위치를 씹고 있던 크리스가 목을 울리며 소리를 냈다. 빠르게 씹으며 잠시 심각하게 생각하던 그가 음식을 삼키고 입을 열었다. 여전히 그의 머리 위에서 음과 선율이 맴돌고 있었다.

"아무래도 귀신이라도 본 모양이야."

물론 우스갯소리였다.

그들은 흥미로워하며 크리스에게 더 캐물었지만 크리스는 그다지 내켜하지 않았다. 스스로도 무엇을 본 것인지 확신이 없어서일까, 그가 엉뚱한 대답만을 내놓자 금세 이야기의 화제는 돌아갔고 네명의 무리가 한가로이 기숙사 안의 홀에 걸어들어갔다. 적당히 창가쪽의 테이블을 골라 앉았을 때에는 크리스가 이미 그의 샌드위치의 반을 씹어삼킨 후였다. 어느 샌가 그의 손에는 수첩과 펜이 들려 있었다. 그는 무언가에 홀린 사람처럼 제 머릿속의 가공되지 않은 원석같은 음결을 더듬어 적고있었다. 그러나 간간히 그룹의 화젯거리에 한마디씩 얹는 것도 잊지 않았다. 크리스가 점점 말을 잃어가며 수첩에 코를 찍어누를 지경이 될 때 쯤에 몇번 어울렸던 기숙사 친구들이 그들 무리에 찾아왔다. 저마다 인사를 나누던 중에 얼굴도 쳐다보지 않은 채 수첩에 열중한 크리스를 발견하고선 익숙하다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱했다. 식구가 늘어난 테이블은 씨끌벅적해졌다. 5분쯤 지나고 한 사람이 큰 소리로 말을 터트렸을 때에서야 그가 놀라 고개를 들었다. 그리고 그제서야 새로운 인원을 발견하고서 아무렇지 않게 인사를 건넸다. 그들이 웃으며 크리스를 꼽주다 말고 생각났다는 듯이 말했다.

"그러고보니 우리 기숙사 옆동 공사한다며?"

"진짜? 어느 쪽?"

"후문쪽 라인은 다 한다고 들었어."

"보수공사인가."

"물이 샌대. 끔찍해.."

"그래서 그쪽 방 학생들이랑 임시로 같이 지내야된다고 하더라."

"후문쪽 방들 중에 한곳은 저번 버스사고로 죽은 사람이 살았다던데."

"진짜?"

"뭐?"

"맞아맞아 그쪽에 귀신나온다고 강의 같이 듣는 애가 얘기해줬어."

"대박. 무서워서 살겠냐!"

"엥? 아까 크리스가 후문쪽에서 귀신 봤다고 하지 않았어?"

그리고 모든 시선이 크리스에게 집중되었다. 갑작스러운 정적과 관심에 크리스가 놀라 눈을 어색하게 굴렸다.

"어엄...... 아닌데."

"아니 그럼 아까 뭐하고있던거야?"

크리스는 자신이 기타치는 유령을 봤다고 해야할지, 남의 방을 염탐하고 있었다고 해야할지 고민했다.

"그으냥 기숙사 가는 길에 뭐가 있는거 같길래 잠깐 보고 있었던 것 뿐이야."

"귀신봤네!"

"귀신이자너!"

"헐."

"그게 귀신 아냐?"

"3층이었어?"

한명이 크리스에게 물었다. 크리스는 그를 쳐다봤다.

"그사람 3층에 살았다고 들었는데. 헐. 맞나보네. 귀신봤네 너."

크리스의 표정이 묘하게 바뀌자 그가 점점 확신에 차 말했다. 허어어얼! 크리스를 제외한 테이블의 모든 이가 소리를 냈다.

"그런가..?"

"어차피 내일이면 그쪽 방 애들 다 방 나올텐데 그 방이나 찾아가볼래?"

윌은 질색했다. 남의 방에 막 들어가는건 사생활 침해야. 글쎄 이미 짐은 다 뺐을걸? 하비는 별 관심이 없어보였고 나머지들 중 몇몇이 흥미를 보였다.

"크리스 넌 필참이야. 넌 어느 방인지 알잖아."

"나 어딘지 모르는데?"

"비슷하게라도 맞출 수 있겠지. 암튼 와야돼!"

"맙소사, 진짜 갈건가보네. 난 안갈래."

가이가 실실대며 말했다. 즐거운 것이 분명했다. 그리고 솔직하게 내심 크리스는 그 방에 관심이 있었다. 여즉 머릿속 한켠의 컴컴한 창문 안쪽에서부터 음이 흘러나오고 있었으니.

"으음...알겠어."

***

종이봉투가 문에 부딪혔다. 오래된 경첩의 날카로운 소리와 봉투 속의 묵직한 맥주병이 흔들리며 조용했던 분위기를 깼다. 연주가 멈췄다.

"...!"

"오, 미안!"

크리스가 크게 당황하여 허둥지둥 애꿎은 문을 문지르면서 방 안으로 한걸음 내딛었다. 방 주인을 안심시키고자 어색하게 웃어보이며 팔을 움직이자 들고 있던 봉투 속의 유리가 소란스럽게 부딪혔다. 큰 소리에 놀라 앉은 채로 문가를 돌아본 남자는 크리스를 보고 경악스러운 표정을 짓고 있었다.

"멋진 연주였어. 브릿지가 조금 아쉽지만... 그리고 엿들으려던건 아니었어. 지나가다가 뭐가 들리, 아차! 미안! 못봤네..."

한걸음 더 내딛으려던 크리스가 문앞에 놓여있던 상자를 걷어찼다. 그대로 굴러 내용물이 다 흩어졌고, 기타치던 남자는 여전히 아무런 소리도 내지 않고 있었다. 급하게 수그려 앉아 내용물을 빠르게 줏어다 제 자리에 집어넣은 그가 창피함에 무안해하며 고개를 들었다.

"어, 난 크리스야. 마틴. 너는..."

그제서야 커튼 사이로 들어오는 달빛이 창가 맡에 분명히 존재해야할 그의 상체를 아무렇지도 않게 지나치고 있는 것을 발견했다. 그 빛은 곧게 내리쬐어 바닥 위에 내려놓았던 제 손등을 밝히고 있었다. 크리스가 다시 고개를 들었다. 투명한 시선과 닿았다. 창백한 백색 빛 사이에서 어쩐지 연한 녹색이 언듯 스친 것 같기도 했다. 크리스는 머릿속을 꽉 채운 확신에 할 말을 잃었다. 조금 패닉했을지도 모른다.

그도 크리스의 변화를 알아챘다.

"......"

그가 품안의 기타를 고쳐안았다. 잔뜩 얼어있던 그가 뒤돌아봤던 몸을 다시 돌리려 했다. 그 행동에 크리스는 그에게서도 저와 비슷한 당혹스러움과 두려움을 느꼈다. 그가 도망치려함을 알 수 있었다. 크리스는 그를 이대로 보내고 싶지 않았다.

"넌 이름이 뭐야?"

그가 눈에 띄게 동요했다. 크리스가 있는 쪽으로 고개를 살짝 틀었지만 눈을 마주치지 않았다. 덕분에 크리스는 흐릿하게나마 그의 눈이 녹색임을 알 수 있었다. 그리고 당장이라도 심장이 터질 것 같았다. 미쳤나봐. 스스로 사지로 걸어들어가는구나.

"......"

꼭 닫은 작은 입이 우물거렸다. 크리스는 숨도 쉬지 않고 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다.

"...조나단."

바람이 부드럽게 속삭이는 소리같았다. 그리고 크리스는 그에게서 대답을 들었다는 사실 자체에 압도되어 숨이 거칠어졌다. 그러나 그의 안색이 불안해지는 것을 보고 제 기세를 꾹꾹 눌러참으며 침착하게 말했다. 그가 마른침을 삼켰다.

"...조나단?"

"......버클랜드."

'또 대답했잖아!'

"조니라고 불러도 될까?"

자신을 조나단이라고 밝힌 이가 어깨를 작게 움직였다. 크리스는 상관없다는 뜻으로 받아들였다. 그의 눈이 빛났다.

"조니,"

갑자기 방 바깥 복도에서 큰 소리가 울렸다. 곧이어 여럿의 자글거리는 웃음소리가 복도를 타고 들쭉날쭉하게 퍼졌다. 그는 소란스럽게 주고받는 대화 사이에서 제 이름을 알아들을 수 있었다. 확실히 맥주 몇병 사들고 오는 임무 치고 시간이 많이 늦어지긴 했다. 저를 찾아나선 친구들의 발걸음소리가 점점 가까워졌다. 크리스는 조니를 쳐다봤다. 큰 소리에 놀랐는지 그는 이제 서 있었다. 생각보다 큰 키에 높이 올려다보던 크리스도 천천히 자리에서 일어났다.

"그만 가줘."

"...다시 와도 돼?"

조니가 말문이 막혀 이상한 것을 보듯이 크리스를 쳐다봤다. 동공이 혼란스럽게 흔들렸다. 조니를 살피던 크리스가 씩 웃었다. 그리고 장난스럽게 말했다. 다시 올게.

"크리스! 왜 여기 들어와있어!"

그가 뒤돌아보니 제 친구들이 문가에 서 있었다. 앞으로 고개를 돌려 조니를 찾았지만 방 안에는 창밖에서 들어와 앉은 달빛과 침대, 책상, 그리고 기타만 덩그러니 놓여있었다.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...  
> 언젠가는


End file.
